mondaynightcombatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ассасин
Ассасин - это самый тихий класс в игре, что делает её смертельной для ничего не подозревающего врага. Хоть она никогда не произносит ни слова, но в игре можно услышать её смех и гул. Она может вам казаться милой и невинной, особенно во время её насмешки с ножом, где она небрежно хихикает. Однако Ассасин имеет и зловещую сторону, со всей жестокостью. Лучше всего Ассасин подходит для игроков, любящих тихо выжидать жертву, однако, если вас раскроют, вы не станете лёгкой мишенью. Биография Смертельна, бесшумна, незаметна. Ассасин стала одним из самых популярных бойцов в MNC, благодаря её акробатическим и боевым навыкам. Хоть она и не может (или не хочет) говорить (учёные MNC точно не знают), но Ассасин выполняет свои обязанности с достоинством и грацией, убивая быстро и без самодовольства, как другие из её команды. Её грозная и таинственная фигура, всегда спасёт товарища по команде. Даже учитывая, что она единственная женщина в MNC, не считая Pitgirl и megabeth многие в команде её побаиваются. В последние годы наблюдается довольно много споров вокруг Ассасин. Одни учёные MNC сообщили о большом количестве неповиновения, а другие о несанкционированном отпуске Ассасин с другими членами из команды. Ещё одни беспокоятся, что клонов Ассасин всё труднее контролировать. Топ-менеджер MNC умеет преувеличивать проблемы, полагая, что её популярность среди болельщиков стоит таких неудобств. When the Assassin dreams, she dreams of a society that throws off its self-imposed shackles, unafraid to live as free men and women without the comfort and safety of a predictable existence. Silent by choice, she keeps mute so that her works will not betray her feelings towards the ruling overclass. Most of all she dreams of living as an Outlander, of raising children with a likeminded male warrior who'd rather die a free man than be a consumerist slave. *Известные ДНК: Мэри Ли Реттон, Мишель Йео, Шарлотта Кордей. *Интересы: Независимые мыслители, стиль, держать людей в страхе, рёв толпы, желание убить. *Ненавидит: Трусость, высокомерие. Оружие Кинжал Основное оружие Ассасина - это закалённое, ультра-острое лезвие, способное пронзить металлическую оболочку Ботов и броню профессионалов. Когда Ассасин полностью модернизирует свой пассивный навык, кинжал заменяется на меч, который наносит больше повреждений и имеет более широкий охват. *Насмешка: Напевая, Ассасин начинает покручивать кинжал на пальце. В конце, она с задорным хохотом убирает его. *Насмешка с мечом: Она бросает меч в воздух, наносит удар в спину и ловит его. *Насмешка с Ретро/Предсезонным костюмом: Ассасин встаёт в стойку на одной руке, при этом держа в другой кинжал, и начинает проводить им между пальцами. После она встаёт путём вращения, одновременно хихикая. Подобную насмешку делает Снайпер, но со своим автоматом. *Костюм Самурая/Насмешка с картонной трубой или кинжалом: Ассасин ослабляет плечи, после чего подтягивает обе ноги к себе и при этом небрежно напевая. Автомат с сюрикенами Второстепенным оружием Ассасина является автомат, прикреплённый к её запястью, стреляющий сюрикенами. Хоть он и довольно слабый, но зато сюрикены могут рикошетить от поверхностей, пока не поразят цель, иначе они исчезнут спустя 2 секунды. Как и все вторичные оружия, альтернативный огонь запускает ракеты. *Насмешка: Ассасин совершает три удара, после которых делает флип. В конце задорно хихикает. *Костюм Самурая: Посмеиваясь, она берёт свою соломенную шляпу, прокручивает её по рукам и после, ударом ноги, закидывает себе на голову. Навыки Рывок Легкая и гибкая, Ассасин может выбраться из любой ситуации своим рывком. Она может использовать его во время бега и даже во-время скрытия под плащом. Каждое обновление навыка повышает длину рывка. Плащ Плащ даёт Ассасин возможность почти незаметно пройти в тыл врага. Обновления навыка продлевают время плаща и его эффективность. На высшем уровне, он позволяет сделать Ассасин полностью невидимой на некоторое время, гарантируя 1 секунду критических выстрелов для Автомата с сюрикенами, при стрельбе из плаща. Дымовая бомба Этот навык также стар, как и сами ниндзя. При подрыве дымовой бомбы, та временно ослепляет близлежащих противников, а у самой Ассасин ненадолго увеличивается сила прыжка, позволяя её уклониться от ударов врага. Обновления навыка увеличивают радиус действия бомбы. Ассасин Пассивный навык Ассасин, уменьшающий урон от падений, а на 3 уровне Кинжал заменяется на меч, а также отсутствует урон от падений. Стратегия *A fully upgraded Assassins' grapple will kill any enemy from behind except the Tank. (Barring health upgrades/Support healing) *A fully upgraded Assassins' grapple will kill the assassin, Sniper, and Assault from the front. (Barring health upgrades/Support healing) *The Shuriken Launcher is not an effective damage-dealer (althought it will damage the Moneyball faster than the dagger), but may be used to finish off already damaged enemies or destroy turrets. On the other hand, it does do a fair amount of damage per shuriken and has no spread or damage falloff making it very effective against Deployed Tanks/Gunners and Firebases allowing you to outrange them while still doing full damage. *The Assassin's smoke bomb, partnered with a jump, followed by a stealth, is a good way to escape sticky situations such as botched assassination attempts. *A sword lunge is an effective way to finish off an enemy with little remaining health. *While sprinting, the Assassin kicks up a little dust with every step, even when cloaked. *Cloaked assassins give off an audible hum which can give away their presence. If your target has no rear security, consider avoiding the Cloak's use. *Deployed Gunners and Tanks cannot be grappled, but can usually be killed safely with a ricochet Shuriken, or slightly less safely with a direct Shuriken hit. Attempting to hit them with a melee weapon is usually a bad idea, as it both exposes the Assassin to their friends and puts her in range of either their backpack jets or their main weapon, either of which which will kill an Assassin before she kills them. *If you fire your Shuriken while cloaked next to a deployed gunner you can usually kill him with one clip. Recloak for a sneaky getaway. *Avoid stacking Assassins on your team. If your team already has an Assassin, consider switching to a different class temporarily. Don't worry - even if you switch classes in the middle of a match, you keep your purchased upgrades. *A Gunners Slam ability can be nearly fatal if he sees you. It is safe practice to jump after grappling a Gunner especially if you are unaware of his endorsements. *If you lack patience, don't play an Assassin. You won't be much help to your team if you keep running into a fight and dying. *''Always try to grapple from behind. Frontal grapples will usually lead to your target surviving, and with your grapple on cooldown, you are most likely to die. *It's best to ''never fight a tank 1v1, because of his large health pool and armor. Couple this with his Charge and Death Blossom abilities, he will kill you in seconds. *AGAINST AN ASSASSIN: A Level 3 Armor Upgrade will allow you to survive most assassination attempts until the assassin is level 3. This allows you to catch the Assassin off guard and often leads to hilarious "WTF" moments if you catch the Assassin's player on mic. *If you happen to notice that the enemy team has a Laser Blazer Turret then you can use your cloak to sneak around to reach it. When no one is looking move into the turret's range and taunt. This will usually net you 3/4 of your Juice bar. NEVER ATTEMPT THIS WITH ROCK-IT TURRETS! They will shred you in 3-4 hits. Recent Press Interview Press Quote 1: (when asked her thoughts on the new instant replay system) (Stared at reporter until reporter made uncomfortable.) Press Quote 2: (when asked to stomp her foot once if in favor of the new instant replay rule and twice if not in favor) (Stared angrily at reporter until reporter withdrew request.) Press Quote 3: (After another reporter made joke about her being 'great girlfriend material' on account of her being mute) (Assassin cloaked herself. Seconds later reporter was physically beaten by unseen assailant. MNC officials deny any correlation between the two incidents.) Факты *The Assassin has the most taunts out of all the pros having six while most others have four (because of the Outlander Gear and Retro/Preseason Gear). 500px Галерея Spec ops temp model.jpg|Концеп-арт Ассасина. В безымянной версии игры, Ассасин был мужчиной по имени "Spec Ops". Specops thumbs.jpg Категория:Персонажи Категория:Профессионал